


Violent Love

by Vball3610



Series: Harley!Alec & Joker!Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Mentally unstable Alec, Mob Boss Magnus, Possessive Alec, Possessive Magnus, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, crazy Alec, don't read it if you don't like violence, mafia, really this is bad, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vball3610/pseuds/Vball3610
Summary: Magnus and Alec are both dangerous. Although Alec wasn't until after Magnus kidnapped him, after that he may have snapped just a little.This is a terrible description. It's supposed to be a Joker/Harley Quinn type story.





	Violent Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Its terrible probably. I had an idea for a very joker/harley quinn esque story. This is what came out. This is also not related at all to my other Mob boss Magnus story.

Magnus was irritated. He and Alec had intended to go to Pandemonium tonight and have some fun, but of course, there is truly no rest for the wicked. Magnus was barely sipping his first drink when Raphael showed up saying there were just a few things Magnus needed to take care of while he’s here. This of course turned into an entire hour of meeting with underlings and one unfortunate incident involving some party crashers. Magnus was finally sitting on the couch in his VIP section taking a break before the last “small” meeting. Magnus looked out across his club and spotted Alec dancing with his sister. He looked absolutely stunning, clad in tight leather pants and a sheer top that left all his lovely tattoos on display. As long as no one but his sister touched him they were going to have a great night.

Alec had come a long way since they first met years ago. It was an unfortunate circumstance that led them to meet. 

*

The Lightwoods had been months late on their payments and Magnus was looking for something to hurry them along. Children were always a wonderful source of motivation. Alec and his sister were walking out of a Chinese restaurant when Magnus and his men appeared surrounding them. Alec immediately pushed his sister behind him and held up his hands.

“Look, whatever you want we’ll give it to you,” he reached into his pocket, “Here’s my wallet just take it and go. We won’t even call the cops just don’t hurt us.” He said quickly.

Magnus laughed, “How cute, you think were muggers?” He gestured to his Armani suit, “Does it look like I need your allowance darling?”

Alec’s hands were noticeably shaking, “If you’re not robbing us then let us go.” 

Magnus pretended to think about it, “Sorry blue eyes, I’m not robbing you, but I do need you.” Magnus signaled for his men to move in, “Grab em’ boys.” 

Alec suddenly jumped forward and attempted to hit his first attacker. He was clearly untrained and just throwing punches at random hoping they hit someone, but he fought wildly enough that two men had to hold him down. Once Alec saw the gap he screamed for his sister to run, she hesitated but seemed to decide it was better to run and slipped away. Magnus had considered going after her, but this whole kidnapping might get him his money faster if the Lightwoods were told sooner rather than later that he had one of their children.

Magnus finally realized that his man had Alec subdued and tied up, when he wasn’t fighting the boy was rather adorable. Magnus decided then and there to keep this boy close at hand for the time they would be together.

*

It had come as quite a shock to poor Alec that the family business was a gang and not a reasonably sized media company. It had come as quite a shock to Magnus that Alec was completely unaware of this, it explained why he was so untrained in a fight. Magnus couldn’t believe that Robert and Maryse had been stupid enough to not get their children some self-defense training, or even a body guard. Clearly, they were inept at more than just running a criminal organization. 

Unfortunately, it had taken a couple beatings and some minor torture before Magnus believed that Alec didn’t know anything. Magnus didn’t think too closely on it, he didn’t become the Boss of Brooklyn by believing everything some cute young boy told him. He did however let Alec out of confinement to some degree after it became clear he knew nothing, also that his parents apparently had no intention of saving their oldest child. 

Magnus had even sent them a video of Alec being beaten and they still did nothing. So, while he waited to see what the Lightwood seniors next move would be he decided to let Alec have some freedom. Provided he made no attempts to escape he was allowed to stay in Magnus’ penthouse. 

The boy was a bit manic after the torture and the sudden switch to having semi free reign in a penthouse, although who could blame him. Alec was still very sweet, and he and Magnus got closer as the weeks went by.

The final straw for Alec’s sweet fragile mind came when his parents sent his siblings on a suicide mission to “rescue” him. The only reason they weren’t killed in the attempt was because Magnus’ had a new-found soft spot for his boy and new he would be terribly upset if his siblings were murdered. 

*

After that day, Magnus allowed Alec’s siblings a position in his empire. Assuming of course that they would only be loyal to him. Although it was clear after a few conversations with their big brother that he had no intentions of leaving Magnus’ side. Alec was a little wild now, some people called him crazy, but they didn’t often live long enough to make any more rude comments. Alec was now trained in combat, weapons, anything he desired. Magnus would stop at nothing to keep his sweet boy happy. 

Alec had only truly proven himself to Magnus after killing his parents. Magnus had been captured, by some hired goons. He was strapped to a chair in an empty Lightwood warehouse staring down the barrel of Robert Lightwoods gun. Suddenly a bullet pierced through Roberts chest and he dropped like a rock dying almost instantly. Maryse quickly turned and aimed her gun in the direction that the bullet had come only to come face to face with her oldest son.

“Oh Alec,” She said quickly, “we’ve been so worried.” 

“Mother,” Alec spoke quickly, “I think you ought to let Magnus go now before I kill you too.”

Maryse’s eyes widened, “What? Alec don’t be ridiculous, Magnus kidnapped you.”

Alec swung his gun around wildly and laughed, “You sure didn’t do anything about it did you!” 

“Son, please, we don’t have time for th-“ She didn’t make it any further before Alec shot her too. 

Magnus watched as Alec stared down at the bodies of his parents, he seemed in a trance.

“Oh, sweet boy, you’ve done so well,” Magnus purred, “come here darling, untie me.”

Alec walked over in a daze. Once Magnus was free he grabbed Alec by the face and kissed him long and hard. 

“I’m yours now right Mags?” He said softly.

“Oh darling, yes, your all mine forever.” Magnus said before kissing him long and hard, never mind that both of them were covered in blood and not just their own.

“Let’s go home.” Magnus said as they walked out of the warehouse. 

*

Magnus was shaken out of his memories by the man he was meeting walking up to his seating area. The man wanted to sell in Magnus’ territory, it wasn’t going to go in his favor and the man could tell. Unfortunately for him, his next strategy for persuading Magnus was flirting. The man ran was running his hand up Magnus thigh when Magnus decided he better put a stop to it before this turned into a scene.

“You are going to want to remove your hand before my lovely husband see’s you touching me.” Magnus said calmly.

“Just give me a chance, I’ll make it worth it, I’ll do things your husband wouldn’t dream of doing.” The man said.

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I assure you there is nothing that my husband wouldn’t dream of.”

Magnus looked up then and realized that Alec was stalking towards him, “Well I did try to warn you, you should really try to get a head start.” 

The man was apparently very desperate for this meeting to go this way because he then moved his hand to Magnus’ crotch. At the very same moment Magnus watched Alec pull a knife out of his combat boot. Alec never broke his stride, he walked right up to the man and shoved him back into his chair straddling his lap. 

Alec leaned in very close to his face, “Why,” He said while sliding his knife up to the man’s throat, “was your hand on MY husband?” The man barely stuttered out one syllable, before Alec slit his throat quickly and shoved off the body. 

“I decided I didn’t care to hear the answer.” Alec said, turning to Magnus. Magnus noticed that he didn’t put the knife down. He also noticed that his pants were getting tighter, his boy looked delectable covered in blood and brandishing weapons.

“Magnus. You weren’t letting him touch you, were you?” Alec asked with a manic look in his eye. He pointed the knife in Magnus direction and stalked forward to straddle his lap, never putting down the knife.

“I don’t know how I would react if you were letting him touch you.” He said while aiming the knife in the direction of Magnus’ cock. Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist and squeezed until the knife dropped from his hand. 

“We both know the only one allowed to touch me is you, sweet boy.” Magnus said while kissing up the side of Alec’s neck. 

Alec giggled and started to grind down into Magnus’ lap, when Isabelle walked up. 

“Really Alec,” She said rolling her eyes and gesturing to the dead body, “again?”

Alec detached his lips from Magnus’ ear long enough to mumble, “He touched Magnus.” As if that was a perfectly good reason to kill someone in a crowded room full of witnesses. 

Magnus picked Alec up and started walking towards the office before they ended up fucking in public next to a body. Isabelle nodded to him on his way by an acknowledgment that she would take care of the mess, already on the phone telling Jace to come help. Magnus couldn’t be bothered to deal with it at the moment, he needed to take care of his sweet boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Please tell me if its horrible or if I need to add any other tags.


End file.
